lucariotheskeletonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fell!Null
Fell!Null is the Fell!AU Version of Null, who is probably the most drastic change of Null in the entire multiverse. Fell!Null much unlike her original counterpart is kind and understanding, as well as a pothead. She does literally nothing but smoke weed all day and give practical and not-so practical advice to all whom need it. Real Life Origins Fell!Null was made the way she is do to the common trope in Fell!AUs of every nice person becoming mean, and every mean person becoming nice. While Syrana and others become monstrous jerkish interpretations of themselves, Fell!Null is a nice and kind interpretation of Null. Canon Origins When Null died in the Fell!AU her anger knew no bounds, just like her original counterpart she was enraged when she died. Yet in the Fell!AU it was amplified even more so, so much that she was a danger to anyone else she would meet. So before she was sent to Purgatory gray flowers known as Void Flowers sprouted all over her body. These flowers absorb negative emotions, leaving anyone near by calm and collected. So having many sprout within her own body no doubt scrambled up her mind. Now she's kind, at the cost of her lucidity. Fell!Null's only dark side is when one of her flowers are plucked. Without her calming flora she'll fall into a blind feral rage, slaughtering all who surround her until the flower grows back. (Which thankfully takes just a few minutes) Personality Fell!Null is calm and generally pleasant, she sits in her room all day and smokes weed, so she exhibits the personality traits you would expect from a pottie. Peckish, calm, inviting, open, collected, etc. Fell!Null does have some legitimatly good advice from time to time and has a genuine desire to help those around her. But alot of her weirder personality traits throw people off, like her hunger for hair or her obsession with feet, her own to be precise. Appearance Null looks alot like her original form, white and light grey fur, swirly eyes, long fur. But instead of a white that would switch to Neon Green when estatic, Fell's remains Neon Green under all circumstances, unless when in a Flower Rage in which her eyes would turn a deep red. Her fur is less shaggy than Null's the round lines of her middle build giving a soft cuddly feel. Her body is covered in the iconic Void Flowers, mainly appearing on her tail and back, with a single one growing behind her ear. Powers * Body Horror: Just like Null, Fell!Null can use body horror. But she prefers to use it much less, as it dosnt match with her aesthetic. Her body horror is more floral themed, resembling the Floral Gore art trend. * Floral Rage: Fell!Null is aware of what happens if one of her flowers is plucked and will do the threat of doing so to get what she wants in a dire situation, or she'll go through with the actual plucking to decimate an enemy. Relationships Fell!Luca: Fell!Syrana: Fell!Kipper: Stories/AUs They Appear In * Fell!AU Trivia Gallery